The Rift
by Sakuura
Summary: Robin dies, and gets sent to the 'Rift' where he bargins with the Riftkeeper to stay on earth. What does he lose? Pairings: StarRobin some others. Rated K for safe.


The Rift

**_Disclaimer: _**I dont own the Teen Titans. There all made by the company that makes them, the one that pwns all xP I do, however, own The Rift and all characters involved in it, (Riftwatcher etc.) and the 'Abandoned Floor'

**_Summary: _**Robin gets involved in a accident, and passes away, where he enters The Rift, the place where peoples souls go after they die. Robin wants to go back to earth, so he makes a bargin with the Riftwatcher...,

_**Quote:**_

"Falagooorg!" -Starfire

It was a normal day at the tower. No bad guys today. Raven was reading, Robin training, Starfire making some glabalzoriff, Beast Boy and Cyborg on the gamestation. It was about 9:00pm, and the team was tired out, plus it was a Wednesday tomorrow.

"Stupid anagram!" Beast Boy fiddled with some of the buttons on his controller. "Yo Robin, what rhymes with go? Lets see...sto...low...mow...show...throw...toe...grow..." he counted on his fingers.

"Falagooorg!" Starfire shouted in reply to Beast Boys question, he sweatdropped.

"Um, Star, I dont think Falagooorg rhymes with go" he stated.

Starfire frowned. "It dosn't? Gumalablorg?"

"Nope"

"Fuuglaag?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Fgglooogguurf?"

"Not even close! Ah well, game beats anyways!" Beast Boy handed the controller to Cyborg who resumed play, and Beast Boy went to see what Star was making.

"Is that alive?" he poked the green goo.

"Glabalzoriff is very tasty! try a bit!" Starfire stuffed a Galabalzoriff spoon into Beast Boys mouth. "What do you think?"

"Star, your Glabalthingiejunk is craptastic!" he stated.

"Craptastic?"

"Um, its great, yeah great! Im gonna go now..." he walked off.

"Where'd Robin go?" Raven asked, as he'd been gone the past four hours, not that she cared.

"I was also thinking the same thing" Starfire stated.

"He'd gone out somewheres, should be back soon" Cyborg said.

"Well, my Glabalzoriff is ready now, so I better go find him before it goes warm"

"Dont you mean cold?"

"Well, Glab--"

"--Forget I asked"

-----------------------------------

"Robin! Robin?" Starfire shouted, walking down the street of Jump City. She casually walked past the mall, and gathered where a group of people where standing.

When Starfire approached the scene, she saw several paramedics, doctors and police. There was a large croud of people being ushered by some officers, and some cars that looked like they went through the dry cleaners upside down.

"Excuse me, what has happened?" Starfire asked a paramedic.

"Hm?" the man turned around, and scanned Starfire. "A teenager? Oh, wait, you must be a trainee officer?"

"Yes, I am" Starfire said, not knowing what it was but to shocked to say no. She needed to find Robin. "What has happened?"

"It was terrible, drunk truck diver hit the cars, they knocked others over like a set of dominos!" the man sighed.

"Oh...is that bad?"

The man gave Starfire a look as if she was half crazy and a quizzical look. "Yes, lots injured, some dieing"

"DIEING?" Starfire shrieked, some of the crowd looked at her for a second before getting back to what they where doing, but the workers ignored her, and sighed.

"Please dont panick!" the man whispered. "Where trying to stop people from panicking, calm people down"

"I must know, whats the count?"

"About seven cars, and a poor teenager on a motercycle"

Starfires heart sank into her stomach, she felt cold. Does this mean Robins dead? she asked herself.

"Where is he? The man on the motercycle?" Starfire grabbed the mans hands.

The man pointed to a truck in a bush. "He fell behind the truck, came flying of the moterbike, terrible stomach injury. Why, do you know him?"

"Maybe!" Starfire said, rushing of the other side of the truck, that becuse only her friend was there, seemed cursed.

"Robin!" Starfire shreiked as she saw her friend, imidiatly running to his side and crouching down, she froze in fear.

"Star...fire...?" Robin asked in a low raspy voice.

"Robin? Robin! Your O.K!" Starfire shreiked in releif as she saw his chest rising. "Why has help not come?" She examined him, he had a huge bump on his head, his right arm was cut, and Starfire wondered if right legs could bend that way. The worst though, was his stomach. Starfire saw a flood of blood leaking over the rippled white shirt he was wearing on his day off and didn't want to lift it up and see what was under it, it would break her heart.

"Well, there going through all the injured to see who is alive and how bad condition there in. They take those to the hospital first, then come back for the dead and helplessly alive" Robin said quietly.

"I dont understand, why have they not come to you yet Robin?"

Robin laughed a low laugh that made Starfire grip his hand. "The doctor said I dont have a chance"

"Y...ou...m...e...an..."

"Im gonna die"

Starfire let tears ripple down her face. "No, thats not true! You cant die, Robin! Not you! Your the leader of the Titans! I--"

"Starfire! Please, im afraid, very afraid, but this is my last moment on earth and I dont want you of all people panicking. I want you to be strong, and not to cry, becuse I'll always be with you. I dont belive this is happening..." at this moment, he was crying to. "But before I go, I just want to tell you that I--"

Starfire squeezed his hand. "Yes Robin? Robin?"

"Starfire...dont mourn me forver..." came his last, nearly unhearable words.

"What where you going to say Robin? Robin? Robin?" his hand was cold.

"...Tell the Titans...im sorry..." he closed his eyes. "Be strong, Starfire-chan"

"Japanese? Please, Robin! Come to! Robin! This isn't happening! No, this is a bad dream! Robin? Robin?" She felt him, he was cold. She checked for a pulse, none. "Robin! NO! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I feel different for you Robin-Sama, a weird fuzzy feeling! Dont blank out on me! No! You didn't finish what you where saying! Robin!" By this time, Starfire was endlessly gabbling on not knowing what she was actually saying to try to get Robin to talk. "...Hes dead" a single tear crossed Starfires face, and it landed on Robins blood stained shurt.

----------------------------

_**So, did you like the first chapter? Please comment on it, it means alot and inspires me to extend sometimes. **_


End file.
